Karin's One Shot Sickness
by L i i i y x 3
Summary: Karin catches a fever and her personality totally changes in that while. Kazune-kun however takes care of her during the time. Please read. :3 Plox. KXK Whoever thought fevers go away like this? For S.A fans. :3 Forgot to add that.


Depression...

Only so- not many reviews in my other story...

Gotta make a ONE SHOT!

YAY!!

Karin woke up flushed to her head and couldn't think straight. Kazune-kun would soon be barging in and yelling at her. She knew so. But handling this kinda stress in the morning wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world...

"KARIN! GET UP!"

"..."

"GET UP!"

He pulled the sheets and noticed she had a very high fever. Putting them back on her. He realized Q-chan or her cat weren't going to be staying home during the time they were at school. I know Himeka will probably do it, but... I wanna do it my self.

"Karin, I know your sick now. So now that I know this. I will be staying home too."

Quick actions really help I guess? :3 Har har. (My way of laughing?) Karin was surprised but glad that she at least had company. Kazune-kun went down stairs to tell Himeka that he will staying home to take care of Karin. (BREAD!) Coming back up the stairs, Karin already fell asleep, breathing heavily.

"Whoa. That must be some fever."

Putting together an ice pack, he puts it on her forehead. Karin feels refreshed a bit by this and sleeps some more. Kazune finds a seat and watches her. (Tee hee, you stalker.) Waiting for awhile he falls asleep himself. After an hour or so he wakes up. Karin is still asleep. Although I bet she is hungry he goes down to make breakfast.

"Ugh. Cooking takes forever..."

As correct as he is, no one else was gonna make food. (Well, a durr.) Karin who finally awoke went down stairs with a blanket around her. Finding Kazune-kun in the kitchen, she starts to watch.

"..."

"...! Karin?! What are you doing down here?"

"..." -grumble-

"Oh, hah. I thought so. Wait a bit okay?" (Thought so my ass.)

Karin nods but continues to watch. Kazune-kun feeling 'uneasy' from her staring at him, he takes a glance at her.

"Umm... At least sit down?"

"Poke...!"

Karin poked his back all of a sudden, um okay? Kazune-kun who was very surprised handed her, her breakfast.

"Geez, you almost made me drop the pan..."

Karin looked up but then looked down. Her face was very blank but cute. Blushing he went to get the medicine. Well her face was completely red, that's how sick she was. Kazune-kun coming back with the medicine, got a spoon and poured some of the blue liquid in it.

"Well heres your medicine for the day."

Karin stares at it blankly for a moment but then frowns. He knows she doesn't want it but she has to have it anyway. He puts the spoon in her mouth and she makes a face of disgust.

"Is it really that bad?"

She nods. He takes the spoon out of her mouth and puts it in the sink. Karin's breakfast was done.

"Come on now, let's go to your room."

"...'kay."

He walks her to her room. Puts her in bed and covers her in the sheets.

"..."

Karin stares at him.

"What?"

"I want a hug...! _...a kazune-kun hug_!"

Karin's face was flushed and she held her arms out looking at Kazune-kun.

"...?! Karin what are you saying?!"

Kazune-kun wanted to but couldn't. Obviously he wouldn't be able to just **HUG** her. So he had to wistand this and ignore the fact she wanted a hug.

"No."

"...Why?"

Karin started to pout... Kazune-kun blushed but still couldn't hug her. (Because he's a pervert...! Har har.)

"...Why...?"

Karin started to moan like a little kid, while Kazune-kun stared. Starting to become annoyed he had to admit defeat.

"F-Fine... But just once okay?"

"Yay...!"

He hugged her but quickly.

"OKAY! UMM!! YEAH!"

Kazune-kun dashed out of the room and went to the bathroom.

"...Errr..."

Karin layed down and fell asleep quickly. Kazune-kun **so** was blushing. (Tee Hee! Har Har.)

"Erg... Stupid Karin, and HER FEVER!"

Kazune-kun was in front of the mirror just getting angry at everybody for no reason. (I mean it was just a hug? Maybe Karin looked super cute. :3)

"ARGH...! ...Ugh. Better go give her, her medicine..."

He went to Karin's room to find her sleeping.

"Karin...! Wake up!"

Being a little bit gentle on waking her up, she still had to take her medicine. Shaking her some more she wouldn't get up.

"Oh, my, god. Do I have to give it to her ORALLY?!"

He blushed at this and started shaking his head.

"No! NO! I can't, that would be forcing my feelings on her." (Like you haven't** DONE** that already.)

"...Oh great. Now I'm talking to my self."

He turned around to look at Karin, she was mumbling in her sleep. Well... It's for her to feel better I guess... He grabbed the medicine and put some in his mouth. Trying not to drink it himself he crept closer to Karin.

Karin turned around ALL OF A SUDDEN. Which made Kazune-kun flinch, accidently tripping and dropping the medicine from his mouth, he kissed her. His eyes were wide open. Karin was almost waking up and he backed off, realizing what just happened. (BEAST...! BEAST...!)

"...?!"

Karin mumbled some more. Kazune-kun getting dizzy... he hit the wall.

"Ugh, what's happening...?"

Kazune-kun who was getting even more dizzy soon colasped. Soon after awhile awoke.

"H-Huh...? Where am I?"

"Whoever ever thought **the GREAT** Kazune-kun could catch someone elses fever so **easily!**"

Karin started to laugh at him.

"SHUT UP!"

He blushed like mad and remembered and realized how he got her fever.

"Geez, your so mean Kazune-kun. However, **How** did you get my cold anyway?"

"Err... That's none of your buisness, geez girls are so annoying!"

He turned around.

"YOU CHAUNIVEST PIG!"

She punches him and I guess that's how passovers work huh? If you wake up better and find the guy sick and find out he got your cold and he won't tell you how... then you KNOW what it means. (Har Har.)

END! I hope you liked it? SAY YOU DID! SAY YOU DID!!

Okay. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. :3 It isn't like how they feed the medicine to her.

But he was about to do it. :1 Anways... REVIEW!

My mom's disconnecting my internet... Won't be updating for awhile... SORRY DUDES!

Love yall. :3


End file.
